The Digimon Genesis
by Styra
Summary: New generation Tamers must face their destinies.
1. The Digimon Genesis

The Digimon

Genesis

Prologue

She knocked on the door. What if he doesn't like me? She thought. A boy about her age answered the door. He looked at her for a bit. "...Mo?" Matt asked. "The one and only." replied Mo smiling.  
*  
Mo flicked through some pictures Matt had drawn. He picked up one on the desk and laughed. "I tried to draw Styramon but I failed rather badly." He said, showing her. "Uh.. I think you may have," said Mo, trying not to laugh, " you just need a bit of practice." She looked at his computer. "Hey, you got an email." She said. Matt walked up to the computer, Mo following. He opened the email and it showed a lush, dense forest. "What the-" they both said. They were sucked into the screen before they could finish.  
Mo looked around, then at herself, then at Matt. " Check it out! New kits!" she was indicating their new clothes that replaced what they were wearing before. Matt sat up and rubbed his head. "Well that was an experience I'm not gonna forget in a while. So where are we anyway?" He asked. As he stood up a ball of light formed in front of him. The light dimmed and changed into … "A digivice!" They said together. "What took you so long huh? Do you know just how long I've been waiting, Matt?" said a voice behind them. They turned to look and a small digimon came out of the trees.  
"You're… Emberdramon!" Matt exclaimed, "Wait a minute, are you my partner. She nodded. Emberdramon nodded. "Wicked! My own digimon!" he shouted. "It's starting to get dark now, we'll need to find shelter. There's a cave just north of here. When they got to the cave it was nearly pitch black. Mo tripped and fell on the ground. Matt jogged over to Mo to help her up, "You ok?" he asked. "Yeah, I just tripped on a rock or something." she replied, "I don't know about you two but I'm going to sleep." Matt nodded. They all looked for a place to lie down and fell asleep.   
Around midnight Emberdramon woke up. From her position she could see the other two's shadows on the wall. She watched as one, it looked like Mo's, got up and put their jacket on the other and went back to sleep. Emberdramon went back to sleep unsure if this was a dream.  
As the first signs of daylight crept through the cave, the nearby birds' shrieking call roused Mo from a deep sleep. She got up immediately and grabbed her jacket before anyone noticed. Putting it on she headed to the entrance of the cave. She stopped dead in her tracks and gasped. 

Matt woke up. "Huh? What is it Mo?" he asked. Emberdramon yawned sleepily before opening her eyes. "That was no rock I tripped over last night!" Mo stuttered. Emberdramon, wanting to protect her new friend, leapt in front of Mo, Matt following. They were all looking at what looked like a cross between a dragon and a dinosaur.   
Mo stared and walked over to it. She inspected it all over and especially the emerald green wings and the cobalt blue eyes crests. "Do you know what it is?" Emberdramon asked. "Sure do." Mo replied, nodding. "A Styramon, female and approximately 12 in human years. Even for her age this one looks exceptionally strong." Matt and Emberdramon stared at her in amazement.   
"And as for why it hasn't moved even a little bit?" Matt asked. "It's like she's dead or something." "And it's probably to deep for sleep don't you think?" Emberdramon said, " Because I've never seen anyone sleep on their feet before. Could it be hibernating?" Mo shook her head. "They don't hibernate, no need for it. I just don't have a clue what it is."  
"Well, until we know why we're here we may as well stay in this area, it seems safe enough. We could get some food water and firewood and stuff." Matt suggested "Good thinking mate." said Mo.

As they left the cave, a Parrotmon flew down out of nowhere and tried to attack Emberdramon, who dodged it. She charged and tackled the giant bird. It was a direct hit but Parrotmon wasn't even fazed. He counter-attacked, "Sonic Destroyer!" he shouted. The attack hit Emberdramon on the back. She fell down, too hurt to get up. "Emberdramon, no!" Matt yelled. He ran over to help his partner.  
"I'll finish you two of later, but as for you," he squawked, turning to face Mo, "you have my full attention." He walked towards her, charging his Sonic Destroyer. Mo backed up a few paces then held her ground and tried to be brave, but Matt could see she was petrified. "Sonic Destroyer!" Parrotmon shouted. Matt looked behind him, "I can't watch!" he cried. Suddenly he saw something in the cave. It ran out and jumped over him to Mo. In that second there was an explosion and Matt couldn't see anything through the dirt clouds. When the dust settled he stared, expressionless.  
The Styramon in the cave had woken to protect Mo, who was in total disbelief of what just happened. Styramon growled and ran towards Parrotmon. "Super Skull Bash!" she roared. The crests above her eyes started to glow and she slammed into Parrotmon. He was knocked to the ground but got up immediately and looked at Styramon. She had circled him and was preparing for another attack. Parrotmon walked back a few steps then turned and flew away. A glowing light appeared in front of Mo. It changed into a digivice and she took it, looking at Styramon. She could tell what Mo was thinking and nodded.   
* *

"So tell me, why on earth didn't you run?" Matt asked. Mo opened her mouth to answer but Styramon butted in. "She was going stand up to it and not back down. And apart from that she wanted to show off too!" She said winking at Mo. "I was having a quick look at you earlier, Styramon, and you look like a poikiliothermic homeotherm, am I right?" Mo asked. Styramon blinked  
"I guess I'm part that and part ectothermic endotherm."  
"OK but what about the quadruped stance? I thought you would have been a biped"  
"Nah, I tried once, fell over and twisted a wing.  
Matt and Emberdramon looked at each other and shrugged. Emberdramon looked at Styramon, "What… are you going on about?" she asked. Matt nodded, equally confused. "Well, what Styramon means to say is that she is a warm/cold blooded, four-legged totally unclassified thing." Mo explained. "Ahh… dinosaur terms?" Matt guessed. Mo and Styramon nodded in union.  
* * *  
Mo stretched. "He says this place is safe… then came Parrotmon." she whispered loudly to Styramon, laughing. "Aww… come off it. It was one mistake." Matt said, trying hard not to laugh himself. "But what I don't get is why it attacked us in the first place. They're not that vicious and it's not like we did anything to it."  
Mo thought about that for a minute. "Well we have to be here for a reason, and maybe that's it. Something bad must be going on round here and we were sent to solve it." Styramon stood up, walked in a circle and layback down, looking at the late afternoon sky. "You're probably right Mo, who knows." Matt commented. Emberdramon sighed. "There have been some weird things going on, now that you mention it. And rumours. Digimon acting funny, doing things they wouldn't normally do. Another rumour in is that in the area where prehistoric types are and some more miles in the vicinity, there's a digimon who appointed him or herself as guardian and is called Bronze Lightning. But my source for gossip has never been a reliable one so I wouldn't believe any of it." she explained.  
The four of them were sitting around a fire just outside the cave. Emberdramon was lying down, looking at Matt then to Mo, with her head on her arms, her chestnut brown hair blowing in the soft breeze. Mo was poking around in the fire, searching for more leaves and Matt was looking at the stars that were just coming out. Styramon had fallen asleep next to Mo and was murmuring something. Emberdramon was drifting asleep, leaving the two humans the only ones awake. The whole forest was silent, making it seem like Matt and Mo were the only people in the world. Mo looked at Matt. "It's getting kinda late." she said, putting the fire out. "Oh, yeah. We should go back in the cave I guess." Matt said. He picked up Emberdramon and went into the cave. Mo watched him the looked at Styramon. "No way am I gonna carry you." She said to her self. Grabbing Styramon by the tail she dragged her in as well. As the kids were getting comfortable they called their goodnights and tried to sleep.

Elsewhere in the Digital World…

"You called, my lord?" a small black digimon with leathery wings was on one knee, it's opposite arm across it's chest. For such a small creature it had a powerful voice. "Yes," a voice snarled from the gloom, " What is the status of the Tamer attack, Dark Panzer, I presume you strategy went without fail." The voice said condescendingly. Dark Panzer's words failed her. "The attack would have been a success but another digimon assisted the Tamers. Parrotmon's fear broke our control and he fled."  
"Well, I am not impressed. Your report on the Hybrid had better be worthwhile. If not I strongly advise you to leave or else!" the voice growled.   
"The digimon Hybrid processing is going faster then expected. There's no way the Tamers will be able to stop it when it is Digivolves!" Panzer exclaimed. "We are also ahead of schedule, it should be ready to be partnered with a human in a couple of months." Dark Panzer stood up, hoping the report pleased her master. Her ears picked up an unusual sound. Is he…laughing? She thought. "Now that pleases me. And have you acquired a human capable of the job. One who won't disobey us." the voice said. Dark Panzer pulled out some papers. "Yes sir. In fact he is an excellent candidate."  
"His name?"  
"Benjamin Loh"  



	2. The MP Crystal

The MP

Crystal

Emberdramon yawned. 'What in the digital world is going on out there?' she thought. She walked to the mouth of the cave and peered out, her eyes still adjusting to the bright sunlight to see what the noise was. By a tree a couple of metres away was Styramon. As Emberdramon watched Styramon stood up on two legs reaching an impressive hight, slammed into the tree and went back to all fours. She then reared up on her haunches and started striking the tree with her claws. "What are you doing?" Emberdramon asked. Styramon stopped and looked at her. "Training. I need to learn how to stand on two legs."  
"What for, though? You seem powerful enough as you are."  
"I am. But when Mo asked me if I was bipedal or not she looked a bit discouraged when I said I was a quadruped."  
"I really don't think she cares. She likes you as you are and I highly doubt how you walk will make that much of a difference to her."  
"I suppose you're right. Apart from that, you're pretty powerful yourself and I don't like being outclassed"  
Styramon and Emberdramon both laughed. "Just don't tell Mo please. I want this to be a surprise" Styramon added. Emberdramon nodded. "Fair enough." she said.  
About half an hour later Styramon and Emberdramon went in the cave to wake their partners up. Matt was fast asleep near a wall and Mo well... one leg up against the wall and the other underneath and her coat over her head.. The two digimon just stared. "She's your partner." Emberdramon said, trying hard not to laugh. "Did you have to remind me? The coat could be an improvement though." Styramon said, sighing. Emberdramon nudged her partner and he woke up straight away. Styramon tried and it didn't work. She kicked her and still Mo slept. By now Emberdramon was on the floor laughing and Matt still waking up hadn't noticed. Styramon snarled quietly and slammed her tail down hard on the floor right next to Mo's head. She yelled, flinched and scrambled back about three feet. After realizing what happened and a number of threats including being strangled with Mo's bandana, Styramon was collecting firewood, Emberdramon was still giggling as she looked for something to eat and the two humans were trying to rebuild the fire. "Any ideas how to start the fire?" Mo asked. Styramon spat a thin jet of flame at the wood narrowly missing Mo's shoulder. "Are you doing this on purpose?" She asked, smirking. Styramon nodded. Mo shook her head, still smiling. "Figures." she said. "How's it going with the food, Em?" Matt called. Em walked over to them, carrying a variety of herbs, berries and fruit. "Good, I found some cool stuff." she said.  
*  
"Uhh.. I don't think you should be cooking that thing Stymon." Mo murmered  
"Back off, I know what I'm doing." Stymon said bringing the fruit out of the fire. The others eyed it off nervously as Stymon ate it. "What? Any other way I eat these I end up hurling, trust me, you don't want that!" Stymon exclaimed. "Besides, this is the best way to 'ave 'em."  
"I'll just take your word for it Stymon." Matt said.

  
In Predatorimon's Palace...

Dark Panzer, sat at her computer, typing up a report.   
The attack was a failure. The Tamers succeeded in completing their team by accumulating Styramon. Thankfully the report of the Hybrid took Predatorimon's attention long enough to forget. But I must not fail next time. Too long has Styramon taken away what is rightfully mine.  
The small BlackStinomon sighed. A flash of inspiration struck her, and she began working on her new plans.  
There was a knock on the door. "Enter." Dark Panzer called. The door slid open and a Gazimon came in and bowed. "My lady, I have importent news about the Hybrid. We think we may have found a way to improve it's strength by 200%!" he said. Dark Panzer and the Gazimon ran down the bridge into the lab. "Ma'am, if we were to fuse the DNA of two digimon and modify it we would have a much stronger result." A Phantomon said upon their approach.   
"Very well. Start the process immediatly."  
"There's just one flaw ma'am..."  
"What?"  
"The process of increasing the power like this, and collecting a sufficient amount of DNA would require almost double the time."  
"Double!" Dark Panzer closed her eyes. "I will see Predatorimon about this. I will alert you with his reply."  
"Yes ma'am." The Phantomon set himself back to work.  
Dark Pazer ran up to the Control room and stopped outside the door. She punched in the key to open the door and made her way in. "My master, I have information about the Hybrid." she called. Predatorimon was looking out the window. He turned around and walked to the tiny In-Training. Dark Pazer didn't even flinch. "The technicians have found a way to amplify the Hybrid's power by 200%. There's just this one flaw though. The time for arranging and waiting would increase to double as well." Predatorimon looked down at Dark Pazer. "You said it would increase by 200%. The Tamer's would not stand a remote chance of winning. It doesn't matter how long it takes. This war will be the Dark Force's victory, and this world will be ours."  
He smilied slightly. "Delay the human's arrival here until the digimon is ready. Those Genesis Tamers think they're so clever. They don't even know who we are or the true extent of our powers. Panzer; what digimon would you suggest to attack the foolish humans?" Predatorimon said. Dark Pazer bowed. "I am honoured you would allow to help you with this decision." she said. Honoured my tail. she thought. "I personally would suggest Centarumon. He is powerful enough to fight them but not enough to destroy them. He would be perfect to scare the wits out of them, to teach them that we run the show around here." Predatorimon was silent, obviously thinking about it. He was a massive digimon, and very powerful but not the most intelligent. "Very well. Centarumon will be used." He roared and the room went black. "I trust you will do me well, Dark Panzer." Predatorimon snarled as he headed out the door. "Don't fail me." Dark Panzer flicked her tail.  
The door slid shut. She made sure it was lock and walked to the centre of the room. "Don't fail me." she hissed, impersonating Predatorimon. She closed her eyes and a giant pinkish crystal materialized in front of her. She let out a roar that ended as quickly as it came. Her eyes were glowing deep blue, and soon the crystal changed that colour. It also showed a Centarumon fighting something invisible. He held his head and stepped a few paces back. Suddenly, he reared up on his hind legs and swung into a wall. He collapsed and lay there for a minute. He got up and stood still. Turning around he galloped in the direction of the unsespecting Genesis Tamers.

  



End file.
